simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Confederation
Charter Charter of the United Confederation Preamble We, the independent states of The United Confederation, do hereby approve and endorse this Charter of The United Confederation for the protection of our most beloved sovereignty, the promotion of freedom, the continuity of brotherhood, the goal of true unfettered peace, the practice of true democracy, and the goodwill of all those who wish to take part in the greater good. Article I, Code of Conduct: Section 1, Hostile Actions: No member of The United Confederation should initiate hostile action against a neutral or allied player, whether through their Country or Enterprise, without consulting and receiving approval from a majority of the members of The United Confederation. This includes, but may not be limited to, the purchase or nationalization of a private, state, or public corporation belonging to an active President or CEO without their permission, the use of sneak attacks on another player, or the declaration of war on another player. Section 2, Etiquette: No member of The United Confederation should use intimidating, threatening, or derogatory language toward any other player. Section 3, Nuclear Weapons: No member of The United Confederation should sell nuclear weapons to any player who is not a member of The United Confederation without consulting and receiving approval from a majority of the members of The United Confederation. Section 4, Brotherhood: No member of The United Confederation should have any of their countries in another federation, unless it is an empire only federation or with fellow members of The United Confederation, or share military, economic, or political information with any player who is not a member of The United Confederation. No member of The United Confederation should show disrespect to another member, even if a disagreement does occur. Section 5, Treaties: No member of The United Confederation should violate any official agreement between The United Confederation and any other player, federation, or common market for any reason. Section 6, Cheating: No member of The United Confederation should, in any way, resort to cheating. Section 7, Delinquency: Failure to abide by the aforementioned code may result in expulsion, being declared an Enemy of the Confederation, or other disciplinary action depending on the degree of the offense. If evidence is questionable, then a majority vote of members is required to continue with such disciplinary action. Article II, Government: Section 1, Powers: The powers of governing The United Confederation shall reside in and be divided equally between all members of The United Confederation. All members may bring any issue before the membership of The United Confederation. All major decisions must receive approval from a majority of members of The United Confederation. Section 2, Recruitment: Any player may be brought in to The United Confederation as a new member so long as at least two existing members deem the player trustworthy and responsible. If the player has been the subject of diplomatic intrigue or has just left another large federation, their acceptance within The United Confederation shall be subject to the judgment of a majority of members of The United Confederation. Section 3, Agreements: No agreement is considered official unless both a majority of members of The United Confederation have approved of it and the agreement is in writing. Until an agreement has become official it will only be considered binding with the member that proposed the agreement and the other player, federation or common market. No agreement made should sacrifice any member of The United Confederation who has not violated this Charter. Section 4, Offices: The majority of members of The United Confederation may decide to create offices to help organize The United Confederation. These offices may include responsibilities such as recruiting, leading branches, or speaking on behalf of The United Confederation. Members who are given responsibility within each office must abide by any and all processes regarding decision making and sovereignty of members, and may be removed by a majority of members of The United Confederation should they be deemed unfit to fulfill these duties. Section 5, Emergencies: Two members of The United Confederation shall be designated to handle crisis situations should these occur. These members have the power to organize and direct the armed forces of members in a time of war and to initiate binding, temporary agreements without a vote for up to 10 days. Article III, Regulations: Section 1, Main Branch: The name of the main branch must only be "The United Confederation". This Branch is open to all members of The United Confederation with priority admittance to representative countries of members. Section 2, Other Branches: The name of any branch must begin with "United Confederation" or "UC" and may be followed by any title. The branch must have clear jurisdiction and must contain the countries of at least two members of The United Confederation. Section 3, Common Market: The "United Confederation Market" shall be open to all players whether or not they are members of the United Confederation. However, The United Confederation retains full control over the policies of the United Confederation Market. Section 4, All Branches: All branches must have 100% shared defenses, a 51% majority for voting on any subject, and 6 months for each vote to be tallied. The United Confederation Market is subject to the above rule regarding voting rounds. Different branches may have different ideology statements so long as those statements are consistent with the overall ideology of the United Confederation. Chairmanship of any branch should go to the member that is most willing and able to perform the duties of accepting and evicting members and aiding with the transmission of federation wide messages. Section 5, Golden Rainbow: The United Confederation should only exist on this world. Article IV, Enemies of the Confederation: Section 1, Declaration: This is reserved for treason or espionage by current or former members of The United Confederation. A majority vote based on evidence of treason or espionage will result in declaring this individual an Enemy of the Confederation. This will never apply to players who have never been members of The United Confederation. Section 2, Consequences: Enemies of the Confederation are considered acceptable targets for any and all hostile action by members of The United Confederation, until such time that a public apology is made and accepted by a three-fourths majority of members of The United Confederation. Should such an apology not be received, the Enemy of the Confederation will continue to be attacked until such time as a majority of members think that individual has learned their lesson anyway. Article V, Amendments: Section 1, Proposal: Members of the United Confederation may propose amendments provided that they have the support of at least one other member. The proposed amendment may be to add, remove, or modify a section of the Charter or to replace it altogether. Section 2, Passage: Once an amendment is proposed, a majority vote of members of The United Confederation is required to pass the proposed amendment. Article VI, Rights: Section 1, Freedom of Sovereignty: Members retain sovereignty over those affairs that do not come into direct conflict with this Charter. Section 2, Freedom of Appeal: Members may appeal for exemption from participation in any program sponsored by The United Confederation. Members may appeal for exemption from participation in any war effort if they will be unable to participate. Section 3, Freedom of Trade: Members may be a part of any common market they so choose. Section 4, Freedom of Speech: Members may say anything to anybody in-game or on the forums that does not violate this Charter. Section 5, Freedom of Nuclear Arms: Members are free to build or buy nuclear weapons without prior consent. Section 6, Freedom of Emigration: Members have the right to leave without animosity from The United Confederation provided they have not violated this Charter. Branch Overview Under construction, maps need fixed The United Confederation Wisdom of Peace Map United Confederation Academy Fire Zealot Map United Confederation Antilia Major MUSTAFAR Map United Confederation Auxiliary Branch all your base belong to us Map United Confederation Centura United Republic of Mitolla Map United Confederation Crane York Branch Lion Of Judah Map United Confederation Draca Mixor Homeland Map United Confederation Lacerta Liberation Cat Walk Map United Confederation Lynx Minor Baby Cart to Hades Map United Confederation Maintainance of Peace Diamond Lake Map United Confederation of Perpetuality GENERAL TATTOOED PRIEST Map Category:Federations